Poor Artemis
by Lidi999
Summary: She never asked for this you know. She didn't ask for a father who is evil. She didn't ask for her sister to become a villian. She didn't ask for it. What happens when Artemis feels like the whole team has turned on her.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

Poor Artemis

By: Lidi999

I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE 

_She never asked for this you know._

Artemis slumped on her bed, tears streaming down her face. Today, the world had come crashing down on her shoulder.

She rubbed her eyes, but the tears were relentless.

The whole team thought she was the mole.

The mole!

_Stupid mom, stupid dad, stupid sister, stupid Wally, stupid Green Arrow, stupid RED ARROW! _

Artemis rolled over and pulled her quiver to her. She brushed her finger along the feathery end of an arrow.

_You don't have to prove yourself. _Wally had said.

She did! Stupid Red Arrow, stupid him! He quit, he could of had the spot on the team when it started, but no. He walked out. And now he comes back?

_Cheshire smiles, "Hey sis." Jade._

Artemis grabbed her bow and shot a arrow, it hits a picture on the wall and the picture comes crashing down. Scattering the glass. The photo? Jade smiling her arms wrapped around Artemis. Artemis had hope her sister would come back one day. That day never came.

Jade, no Cheshire. Had escaped. Escaped, and like Red Arrow? How did the team not know he was the mole? Huh? Green Arrow probably told him everything that went on the team. Artemis grabbed the top of her mask and yanked.

_Sportsmaster. Dad. _

Why had he had to come to her room? He had always been a criminal. Why did Artemis stay with her dad that faithful day Jade fled.

Her mom.

Her mom took the blame, for her father's crimes. She loved him so much. She was locked away while Sportsmaster kept on robbing and stealing. Leaving Artemis alone.

Artemis threw her mask across the room, It was stupid. She wore it all the time around the team for one reason, one reason only.

So the day they ripped the mask off of Sportsmaster they wouldn't make the connection.

Wouldn't see the same shape cheeks and chin that pointed the same way. So they wouldn't see she had his eyes.

So she wouldn't be shamed.

No one wanted a criminal's daughter. Actually two criminal's daughter and one's sister.

RING!

Artemis grabbed her phone off the bedside table: Wally/Kid Flash. The screen read. Artemis shook her head and slammed her finger on the ignore button.

She thought the team was her family, a family she could trust. She should of known better. No one trusted her anymore.

She said up in bed and looked around, why did she even stay anymore? No one wanted her. Not even Green Arrow. She was a failure.

RING!

Artemis looked at her phone, M'gann it read. She hit the ignore button, she didn't want to talk to anyone.

She slid her feet off the bed and stood up and walked to the window. Sitting on the ledge there was picture. Artemis grabbed it. Ripped open the window and threw it as hard as she could, it hit the road below with a satisfying crash. And a few seconds later a truck came and ran it over.

The picture fluttered under the tire and Artemis felt more tears. That picture was of the team. Conner had his arm wrapped around M'gann. Robin and Zatanna were laughing at each other. Wally was sticking out his tongue at the camera and Aqua Lad was serious and only slightly smiling. And in the middle of everyone was Artemis, smiling big.

That's when they had been friends.

Before Sportsmaster had shoved a wall between them with a mole. A mole. Really Dad?

Artemis sighed and threw one leg out the window. And then another. She sat on the ledge and stared out.

The mole would have to be one of the original kids, not like Zatanna she had shown up to late.

But who?

Artemis loved her team.

Kid Flash, Robin, Super Boy, Miss. Martian, Aqua Lad and Her.

All of them were devoted to the team.

Would any of them be feeding information to the bad guys?

Or had Sportsmaster lied? To wedge a wall between the team members. If that was his goal, he had won. Artemis was hated by the team.

Artemis shook her head.

_Artemis? Are you okay?_

_ Fine. Why do you care? Go away Megan. _

_ Artemis-_

_ GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _

It fell silent and Artemis sighed, she grabbed her quiver and stood up on the ledge. She was going.

She was about to grab on the fire ladder when she remember, she turned and jumped back into her room. She grabbed her mask off the floor and slid it over her head. The she jumped back to the window threw her legs out and jumped to the fire ladder.

In the next second she was on the roof of the third building down.

And then,

Artemis Crock was gone into the sunset. Leaving no clues for where she might be going.

_Goodbye. _

**Author's Note: I don't think there is a mole, or if there is it could be any of them! Super Boy has some of Lex Luther's DNA. Miss. Martian is that creepy monster thing. And remember that lady came to her and said if you don't help me I'll relive your really identity to your team and your boyfriend. Who will like you then? So... and now Artemis' dad is like come to our side. So GAH! **

** If there is going to be a mole, they need to hurry up and get to it. **


	2. Chapter 2: Kid Idiot on the Hunt

Chapter Two:

_The Next Day at the Cave_

"Has anyone seen Artemis?" Wally asked his team mates.

M'gann shrugged, "She was kind of in a bad mood, she told me to get out of her head."

Aqua Lad shook his head, "This is not good."

"No duh," Robin muttered.

"Does anyone know where she lives? We could go talk to her," Zatanna suggested.

The team exchanged glances, but no one knew, "No, we do not," Aqua Lad said.

"But I do,"

The team spun around, Red Arrow was walking toward them.

Wally crossed his arms, "Oh, of course."

Red Arrow ignored him, "Green Arrow told me, because he wanted me to tell her I was, sorry. For what I said, about her being the mole."

Robin nodded.

Wally rolled his eyes, "So?"

Red Arrow looked at him, "What?"

"Where does Artemis live?"

Red Arrow rolled his eyes, "Just down the street in apartment number thir-" but before he could finish Wally was gone.

Aqua Lad sighed, "We better follow him, before he does something stupid."

Conner laughed, "It's Wally, of course he going to do something stupid."

And with that the team headed off.

LIDILIDI

Wally was at the door of Artemis' apartment before Red Arrow had even finished. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice called.

"It's Wally, Artemis'," Wally stopped, _Boyfriend, teammate, co-worker? _"friend." Wally decided.

The door opened, to revile a lady, in a wheel chair, she had short, dark, black, hair. Her eyes were dark too, "Hello."

"You're, you are Artemis' mom?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, what did you say your name was?"

"Wally."

"Oh Artemis has told me so much about you."

Wally was leaning around Artemis' mom, "Really? That's cool. So where is Artemis?"

Artemis' mom shook her head, "In her room, been in there since last night."

"Can I go talk to her?"

"Sure, you can try. She's been locked in there all night."

Wally rushed down the hall and knocked on the door, "Artemis?"

No answer.

Wally grabbed the door knob.

"WALLY!"

Wally turned around M'gann was standing behind him, "Oh hey Megs."

M'gann made a face, "Wally, what if Artemis wants to be left alone?"

Wally returned the face, "And what if Red Arrow killed Artemis in her sleep and now she is in there dead."

"I highly doubt we will find Artemis dead," Aqua Lad said as he came around the corner.

Wally rolled his eyes, "Ok fish face."

Aqua frowned, "Wally, Artemis could be just upset we should allow her time."

Wally sighed, "If she is upset, at us, we should tell her sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Conner asked as he joined to bunch along with Robin and Zatanna.

"We made her upset!" Wally cried.

"She tried to sabotage the mission!"

"SHE WAS TRYING TO PROVE HERSELF TO US!" Wally cried, then he spun around and grabbed the knob and pushed the door open.

"Art-" Wally stopped midsentence it was too cold in the room. Wally looked around, the window was open. He took a step forward, and something crunched beneath his foot.

A frame, the picture lay not to far away with one of Artemis' arrows beside it.

There was a gasp, Wally turned around M'gann had her hands to her mouth.

Aqua Lad stepped forward before anyone could say something, "Teammates before you draw conclusions look. The window is not broken. It was opened. I believe Artemis left on her own account."

M'gann sat down on Artemis' bed and sighed, "But why?"

Wally rolled his eyes, "Because of us! She hates us."

M'gann pressed her fingers to her temple, "I-I can't reach her." She sounded on the verge of tears.

Connor walked over to her, "M'gann, don't worry."

Wally crossed his arms, "UH! Hello? Artemis is missing! MISSING!"

"Calm down Kid Flash," Robin said.

"No!"

"Kid Idiot! CALM DOWN!"

Wally spun around Zatanna was standing behind him, "No one calls me Kid Idiot, but Artemis."

Zatanna blinked.

"ONLY ARTEMIS! And I'm going to find her," And with that Wally ran out of the room, the frantic calls of his teammates falling behind him.

**Author's Note: I know, I know it said one-shot. But can a whole story be that bad? So I am going to write a whole story! YAY!**


	3. Chapter 3: Changing Style

Chapter Three:

***READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM AFTER READING THIS!"**

Artemis wasn't sure at first where she was going. She knew it had to be far. Far enough for no one, not even the best agent to be able to trace her.

So she just kept jumping over the rooftops.

It would soon be morning. And morning would mean the team would be up and wondering why she didn't show. Maybe they wouldn't come to her house, maybe they would.

Artemis stepped down off a ladder and spirited over a roof.

She needed to change her look. Batman had spies everywhere. he would find her easily.

Artemis stopped and scanned the building below. Where could she go, where no one would care who she was?

Suddenly she spotted it, it was a little shop called: Beauty Me, it looked old and maybe on the risk of going out of business.

It was perfect.

Artemis grabbed the fire escape ladder and slid down it. It was still early in the morning, so when the bell chimed the lady behind the counter barley blinked.

Artemis strode into the back of the store and ran her fingers over the rank, a layer of dust swirled in front of her face. Artemis smiled, "Perfect."

Artemis grabbed a red under shirt and a black swoop neck t-shirt along with a pair of black jeans.

Then she ran towards the dressing room as she did she picked up the biggest purse she could find and grabbed a pair of dirty black combat boot that where laying beside the purse.

Artemis quickly yanked off her mask and uniform. And slid on everything. Then she shoved her bow and arrows into the giant purse.

Now it was time to change her hair.

She headed out the store and as she did she chucked a couple bucks at the lady at the counter, "Thanks," She said.

LIDILIDI

_Meanwhile:_

Wally was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. Where to start? Where to start? Where was Artemis?

"_Kid Flash!"_

Wally jumped at the sound of Robin's voice in his head.

"_What do you want?"_

_ "For you to come to Mt. Justice. So we can talk! About Artemis."_

_ "What? No! So you can insult her more. No thanks!"_

_ "Wally don't be like this," _M'gann whined in his head.

_"Megs! Artemis is our friend!"_

_ "Yes she is, and we all want to find her."_

_ "No! Only I do! None of the rest of you care."_

_ "That's... not true," _M'gann said.

_"WHATEVER! Just, let me be."_

Wally sighed and threw himself down on his bed.

_Artemis please come home. _

LIDILIDI

Hannah's Hot Haircut.

That's where Artemis went.

"Hi welcome to Hannah's!" A perky clerk cried at Artemis.

"Do you dye hair?"

The clerk nodded, "Yes ma'am we do."

Artemis leaned on the counter, "How much to dye it and how much to cut it?"

"Thirty bucks."

Artemis grabbed a handful of bills, "This is eighty if you hurry up."

The clerk stated at the huge stack of bills, "Right this way."

Artemis nodded and followed her around the counter, "You Hannah?" She asked.

The clerk shook her head, "I'm Remy," She stuck her hands in the pockets of her vest, "I'm going to cut it first then dye it. What color?"

Artemis looked at her, "Huh?"

"What color do you want your hair?"

"Oh, uh," Artemis ran hair colors through her head, what could she do that would make her look not like Artemis, "Bright red please. And if you could put some purple streaks in it."

Remy tapped a chair in front of her, "Have a seat, and right on it. Now how short you want it?" She asked pulling Artemis' hair loose from her ponytail. The hair fell in waves down and almost touched the floor.

Artemis point to the middle of her neck, "Right to here please."

Remy nodded, "That's a lot of hair, coming up."

Artemis nodded as Remy started to get to work.

LIDILIDI

"Almost done sweetie," Remy said as she ran her fingers through Artemis' now short hair.

Artemis rolled her eyes it had felt like her hair had been being wash for hours. And she still had to get out in time for the team not to able to track her.

"And we are done," Remy spun Artemis towards the mirror. And Artemis gasped.

The girl in the mirror looked nothing like Artemis.

She had a fiery red hair. And dark purple streaks that so didn't match. But brought out her eyes. Her hair was short and curled at its trips.

Artemis stood up, "Thanks."

Remy nodded, "Welcome." She spun her scissors, "Come again soon."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Not likely and then she headed towards the exit, "I'm taking this." She said and snatched a black leather jacket off the coat rack and fled out the store before Remy could blink.

She was up the nearest fire escape even before Remy grabbed her cell and called the nearest mental hospital wanting to know if a patient had an escaped, because that girl she had just served, at been pretty crazy.

** Author's Note:ARTEMIS ISN'T THE MOLE! I can't believe people think its her. I trust Artemis above M'gann. And here is quick way to solve all their stupid problems. M'gann read their minds! **

** I think it's Red Arrow. (Oh and btw when he was a sidekick his name was Speedy.)**

** Why?**

** Well for one, didn't he say he didn't want to be on the team? Huh? Yep and what's with him being so clingy to the team now.**

** Red Arrow was against it, he didn't want to be a sidekick! **

** Look at Red Arrow in everything else, suborned, doesn't want to do it others ways. **

** Also when he went on the mission with team why didn't he let them do the thing they normally do with M'gann? Hook up telepathically? Cause he doesn't want anyone reading his mind. And why is he blaming Artemis? Because it's easy. She's the other archer. He can blame it on her being "jealous."**

** Blaming it on Kid Flash, M'gann, Conner, Aqua Lad, Robin, or Zatanna would be too hard.**

** And I'm right. The Brazil version is ahead. I won't totally ruin it for you, but the last episode of the season will explain everything and the ending is super cute. You can look it up. (It takes place on New Years)*Wiggles Eyebrows* **

** Mwhaha, I am now all powerful and know all. **


	4. Chapter 4: Biker Chick

Chapter Four:

"Where would Artemis go?" Wally whispered as he walked down the streets. _Where? Where would Artemis try to hide?_

Wally stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. There was like no one around. No one to ask. "Am I the only one awake in this whole city?" He asked out loud.

Suddenly Wally spotted a women coming out of a store, her eyes heavy and she held a giant cup of coffee.

"Ma'am! Ma'am!"

The women turned around, "I don't have any money," She muttered, "Just coffee."

Wally shook his head, "I don't want to hurt you! I want to ask you a question. How long have you been up."

The women sighed and took a sip of coffee, "Since eight, last night. I was working the night shift."

Wally nodded, "You didn't happen to see a teenage girl way early this morning did you?"

The women blinked, "Actually I did. She your girlfriend? She kind of tall, blonde hair. Was wearing what looked like a uniform. Green it was green."

"Artemis! That's the girl I'm looking for."

The women yawned, "Oh well she came in ran to the back of my store put on a new outfit and ran out, tossed a few bucks at me. Oh and she left this in the back," The women said as she held out what looked like a green rag.

Wally picked it up from her hands and held it out in front of him, _Her mask! _"Do you have any idea where she went?"

The women shook her head, "Nope. I do not. But she was in a hurry where ever it was she was going."

Wally sighed, "Thanks for the info."

"You are welcome."

LIDILIDI

Artemis had made it far, taking buses and taxis out of the city. Now she was wondering down the long fields of farm land. Looking like she would beat up any one who stopped her.

_They are never going to find me._

Artemis smiled at the thought. She hadn't left a trail.

Artemis continued walking for awhile all was silent. That was till a roar of a motorcycle stopped behind her.

"Hey babe," The ride said, "You going somewhere? I can take you there."

For a second Artemis thought about, A. Shooting the guy with an arrow or B. Just keep on walking, but then she thought again and turned to the guy.

The had shaggy black hair that just poked out under his helmet. His eyes were covered by black sunglasses that matched his black shirt, black pants, and black tennis shoes.

Artemis smiled at the guy, knowing she matched his punk look, "Sure," She walked over the bike and sat behind the guy.

The guy looked shocked, guess it was the first time a girl had said yes, "W-where you going?"

Artemis leaned her head on his chin, "Where you going?"

The guy shook his head, "Anywhere but here."

Artemis laughed and sat back, "Me too."

LIDILIDI

"So what's your name?" The guy asked Artemis when they had stopped for gas and donuts.

Artemis took a sip of her soda, "It's," She stopped, she was NOT Artemis anymore, "It's Ash."

The guy laughed, "Ash? Ash as in Ashley? Girly name you got."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Ash as in Ash. What's your name?"

The guy leaned on his bike, "That's top secret babe."

"Why you been arrested?" Artemis asked.

The guy smiled, "Maybe baby, you want to find out? Stick with me." He ran his fingers through his hair.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "I bet your name is lame," She said.

**(Author's Note: No I'm not making them rhyme on purpose.) **

Guy shook his head, "It's very cool."

Artemis shook her head, "Then why won't you tell me."

The guy winked, "Like to keep you guessing."

He climbed back on the bike, "Let's get going."

Artemis crossed her arms, "I want to drive."

The guy laughed, "No way."

"Let. Me. Drive."

"Nope."

Artemis grabbed his arm, "I don't have a problem with killing you right here and now," She whispered.

"With what?"

Artemis opened her purse to show him the bow and arrows, "And if you run, the more fun it will be for me to shoot you in the head with one of them, maybe two. So let me drive."

The guy scooted back and Artemis climbed on, "Good, now we understand each other."

The guy didn't say anything and Artemis cranked the bike and took off.


	5. Chapter 5: Come Home Artemis

Chapter Five:

Wally sighed, now what? Where would Artemis go? He looked at the building looming in front of him. And that's when an idea hit.

There was like five million haircutting places here. And knowing Artemis she would of wanted to change as much as possible so she would go to a haircutting place. But which one.

Wally started at the shop the women told him Artemis had come out of and started counting.

Seven! Wally looked up, Hannah's Hot Haircut stood in front of him. This was the place. Seven was Artemis' lucky number.

Wally pushed the door open.

"Welcome to Hannah's!" A girl cried from the front desk.

Wally walked up to her, "Has a girl come in today?"

The clerk frowned, "Sir, there has been a lot of girls today, I'll need more details."

Wally sighed, "Would of come in early this morning," He held up his hand, "About this tall. Long blonde hair. Kind of in a rush."

The girl made a face, "Oh dear lord, yes. Is she your," She looked over Wally, "Sister? Girlfriend?"

Wally shook his head, "What did she want?"

The clerk rolled her eyes, "Her hair cut to here," She pointed to one spot on her neck, "And for it to be dyed bright red and with purple streaks."

Wally blinked.

"Then she left snatching my favorite black leather jacket off our coat rack. I ran out the store looking for her but she was gone."

"Is that all?" Wally asked.

The girl nodded, "Yep, that's it."

Wally nodded, "Oh okay." He turned to leave, but the girl called out.

"Wait!"

Wally turned back again.

"Are you single? Because I think your kind of cute..." She trailed off.

Wally shook his head, "Sorry, someone has my heart with her."

The girl's face dropped, "Oh okay. Bye."

"Bye."

LIDILIDI

Welcome to Kansas the sign read.

Artemis rolled her eyes, she had let guy go back to driving and he takes her to Kansas?

"Kansas, really?" Artemis asked over the roar of the bike.

"Yep, why you got something against it."

"It's just Kansas, I thought you be in some big city robbing something."

The guy laughed, "No babe, not at all. Those silly superheroes patrol cities. Out here, they really don't care."

Artemis had the sudden urge to punch the guy but she held back, "So where do you stay out here?"

"With my folks."

"And they are okay with you stealing?"

"I didn't say that." He turned the back into a small driveway and cut it off, "Come on princess."

Artemis frowned at him, "Rule two, no calling me Princess or I'll shoot you with an arrow."

The guy made a face, "Does every rule end with; or I'll shoot you with an arrow."

Artemis nodded, "Sure does."

"Nice to know."

"Just let me meet your folks."

The guy smiled, "They are out back."

He started walking towards the back of the house Artemis made a face and followed after him.

"Ash, meet my mother and father," He said pointing to two headstones.

"Your parents are dead?"

"Yep."

There was no names on the headstone. "Why no names?" Artemis asked.

"Because, we don't like them."

Artemis nodded, "Okay."

LIDILIDI

_Where to now? How would Artemis get out of town?_

Wally kicked a rock with his foot and sighed, Artemis could be anywhere in the whole world by now.

_Artemis where are you? Come home._

_ WALLY!_

Wally jumped at the sudden voice.

_WALLY WHERE ARE YOU?_

_ M'gann! Go away._

_ Wally! Come home!_

_ No not till Artemis does. _

_ Wally we can find her together._

_ I'm already on the trail Megs._

_ What?_

_ BYE!_

Wally sighed, he was getting no where.

"You lost some one?"

Wally spun around...

**Author's Note: Okay on Youtube I just found the therapy sessions they had to go through after M'gann took control and all of them thought they were actually dying. **

** But anyway**

** Wally and Black Canary talking was funny. Wally chokes when they get to his extreme reaction because of Artemis dying. **

** And then Artemis says she was most worried about Wally!**

** Idiots.**

** You love each other and I know it. No matter what you say.**

** And I can prove it. I was watching the mentalist (Anyone else watch that show? It's good!) But anyway Lisbon goes, "How'd you know they were having an affair?"**

** Patrick goes, "Cause she was being meaner to him then all the rest of the kids. Kind of like Lisbon is too me."**

** Lisbon yells, "SHUT UP!"**

** And Patrick goes, "See?"**

** So when Artemis punches Wally or calls him Kid Idiot that's her way of saying she loves him. **


	6. Chapter 6: Maybe

Chapter Six:

_"You lost some one?"_

_ Wally spun around..._

Standing there was a girl, a girl who didn't look at all amused towards Wally. (Not that most girls did.) This girl had curly black hair and light blue eyes that were unmoving.

"Uh yea..." Wally said.

The girl nodded and turned her head to the side to look at the brick wall beside her, "Uh, do you need help?" She asked in a monotone.

_Does this girl have emotions? _Wally thought.

"Uh can you help?" Wally asked.

The girl shrugged, "Can I?"

"Will you?"

"Will I?"

Wally sighed, "Do you do this with everyone."

The girl picked a piece of fuzz off her jacket and shrugged, "Maybe."

"Are you some kind of murder?" Wally asked.

"Maybe," The girl answered with all seriousness implied.

"Do you speak in straight answers?" Wally asked.

"Do you want my help?" The girl countered turning back to Wally.

Wally sighed, "Is this a trick? Is that you Megan?"

The girl made a disgusted face, "What kind of name is Megan? Is Megan the girl your looking for?"

Wally shook his head, "No, I'm looking for a girl named Artemis."

The girl nodded, "Cool."

"So are you going to help?" Wally asked when she didn't say anything else.

"Do you want my help?"

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Good," The girl grabbed Wally's wrist, "come on." She started to drag Wally down the alleyway.

"WHOA! Slow down! Do I even get to know your name?"

"Ruth, my name is Ruth, okay. Good and your Wally."

Wally froze in his tracks, "Have you been STALKING me?"

The girl shrugged, same blank look on her face, "Maybe."

"Were you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You looked like you needed help."

Wally blinked, "You scare me."

Ruth smiled a quick smile, "Good, now let's get going." She was back to the discontent look and blunt voice.

"Wait did you stalk Artemis?"

Ruth shrugged again, "Maybe."

"Which why she'd go?"

"You'll have to follow me." And with that Ruth shoved her hands in her pocket.

Wally rolled his eyes. Would she ever give him a straight answer?

LIDILIDI

Artemis stomach growled, "Hey, dude, you got any food?" She asked from where she was sitting on the back porch.

"Maybe I should tell you my name, it's getting annoying you having to yell hey dude! At me every time you need me."

Artemis shrugged, "Dude, tell me, or don't I don't care."

Guy made a face and walked up the back porch steps, "Let's say my name is Jack. For now."

"Ok, Jack, do you have any food. I'm starving."

"Peanut butter sandwich?" Jack asked.

Artemis stood up, "Sure!

Jack opened the back door, "After you."

Artemis stepped in.

LIDILIDI

"Up there?" Wally asked.

Ruth nodded.

"But I hate climbing."

"Your girlfriend climbed it."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Wally cried.

"Ok the girl who is your friend climbed this fire escape."

Wally sighed and grabbed the ladder, "Whatever."

Ruth shrugged, "Climb."

Wally rolled his eyes, "Going, going."

LIDILIDI

"So, Ms. Ash. Tell me more about yourself."

Artemis almost choked on her sandwich. "Why don't you tell me more about you."

Jack shrugged, "Don't feel like it."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Then I don't feel like telling you."

"Why'd you agree to get on my bike?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Because you were walking down the street alone."

"I was trying to get away fast, and your bike allowed that."

Jack nodded, "Oh so your not staying here."

Artemis shook her head, "Nope." The popped the p.

"Where you going next."

"Canada, France, Russia, Japan, India. I don't know."

Jack nodded.

"You have any other family?" Artemis asked.

Jack shook his head, "No way. But what about you?"

Artemis shrugged, "Don't really count them."

Jack nodded, "Oh okay."

LIDILIDI

"So let me get this straight," Wally said, "You stalked Artemis and me. All morning?"

Ruth gave him a blank look, "Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"You both looked frantic."

Wally sighed, "I'm not frantic."

Ruth shrugged, "Sure."

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"So monotone. So non-caring. So... blah?"

Ruth shrugged, "Maybe."

Wally threw his hands up, "And do you have to answer everything as maybe?"

Ruth smile another quick smile, "Maybe."


	7. Chapter 7: Your Bike Stealing Girlfriend

Chapter Seven:

"Farms?" Wally asked and he climbed out of the cab behind Ruth.

Ruth nodded, "Your girlfriend, I mean Artemis, headed this way."

"Farms?"

Ruth rolled her eyes, "What's the matter? Scared of the cows?"

Wally crossed his arms, "No."

"The pigs?"

"Nope."

"The chickens?"

"No."

"The little ponies."

Wally blinked, "...No."

"Liar."

Wally crossed his arms.

"Oh come on," Ruth said and she tucked her hands into her pockets, "I'll protect you."

Wally rolled his eyes, "No one needs to protect me."

Ruth just laughed and started walking.

LIDILIDI

Artemis stared up at the ceiling. It was weird. A total different ceiling. Artemis sighed a flipped over.

_I miss Wally._

"No," Artemis whispered into the dark, "No I don't. Wally-" but she could bring herself to finish _go die. _Wally couldn't die.

Artemis was surprised to feel a warm teardrop fall down her cheek, "Stupid Wally."

LIDILIDI

"Stupid Artemis," Wally muttered as he tried to get some sleep under a tree Ruth had picked. Sending him on a chase. What if he couldn't catch her? What if she wouldn't come home? What if...

LIDILIDI

Artemis woke up confused and dazed. Was she in her room? She blinked and everything came back. Oh, yeah Jack's.

Artemis sat up and rubbed her shoulder. Time to get lost again. She stood up and slid her purse over her shoulder. Then she crept down the hallway.

She smiled at the closed closet door and slid it open. Inside was a couple of ratty jackets and an old brown book bag. Artemis quickly took the book bag and slid her arrows and bow into it. Then she slid on one of the long ratty coats over herself. She threw the purse into the closet and shut the door.

Artemis then slid down the hall and quickly opened the back door and slipped out into the darkness.

LIDILIDI

"Wally! Wally! Get up, we have to get moving."

Wally blinked, Ruth was standing over him. Her hands on her hip, "What?" Wally asked.

"We have to get moving!"

"Why?"

"To catch Artemis. Come on."

Wally stood up, "Coming."

Ruth nodded.

LIDILIDI

Soon Wally and Ruth reached an old farm house, and sitting on the front porch was guy, who looked really upset.

"I think we should talk to him," Ruth said.

Wally made a face, "He looks like a punk."

"So does Artemis, now, he might of seen her," Ruth said and with that she spirited to the guy.

The guy looked up and rolled his eyes, "Ruth," He muttered.

Ruth smiled, "Jacky! Or has it change."

Jack shook his head, "It's Jack, Ruth."

"Good, hey on a side question you seen a girl? Punk look. Red hair. Black leather jacket?"

Jack sighed, "Yes! She freaking stole my bike!"

Wally made a face, "Stole your bike?"

Jack nodded, "Stole it and rode off early thing morning."

Ruth nodded, "Do you have any idea of which way she rode?"

Jack pointed, "That way, I watched her go. Wait why?"

Ruth pointed her thumb to Wally, "His girlfriend."

"NOT! My girlfriend!" Wally cried.

"His girlfriend," Ruth said again.

Wally rolled his eyes.

"You have one weird girlfriend man."

"Not my girlfriend!"

Ruth shrugged, "So Jacky, you got something we can drive?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "It's junk, but yea."

Ruth nodded, "Give me the keys."

Jack dug in his pocket and tossed Ruth a set of keys, "There, have fun. And when you find her, tell her I want my bike!"

Ruth laughed, "Maybe, or maybe I'll just keep it."


	8. Chapter 8: Another Change

Chapter Eight:

Wally stomach growled, "Can we stop for some food?" He asked.

Ruth rolled her eyes, "Nope."

"Please."

"Do you want to catch Artemis?" Ruth asked.

"Yes," Wally replied.

"Then no stopping, Artemis moves fast, especially since she stole that bike."

Wally sighed, "Fine, but where are we headed?"

Ruth looked around, "Well if I'm right, and I normally am, Artemis is heading for the city, where she might change her look again."

Wally sighed, "Oh joy."

LIDILIDI

Artemis smiled as the city came into view, finally, somewhere she could change. She pulled over on the sidewalk and set the bike against a trash can, leaving the keys in, then turned and walked down the street.

Now where to go?

There weren't small shops here, just big busy shops.

Artemis sighed, was there-

She stopped suddenly in front of a shop window.

Inside it was filled with pink and frilly dress and skirts and tops. Artemis smiled, "Perfect." Artemis pushed the door opened and walked inside.

"Hi there!" A very perky blonde clerk, dressing in all pink, cried when she heard the door open. Then she caught sight of Artemis, "Uh, are you in right store?" She asked.

Artemis gave her a look, "Yes," She reached into her book bag and pulled out a wad of cash, "See?"

The girls eyes grew to the size of truck tires at the sight of the cash, "Yes, yes you are. I'm Emily, if you need any help."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "I won't," She set the cash on the counter and head for the back of the store.

Artemis looked at all the pink, and sighed. Pink had never been her favorite color. She picked up a knee length white skirt with little pink flowers on the bottom of it. Along with a pink blouse and a pair of pink sandals. Along with a pink coat with white flowers printed on it. She also grabbed a pink hair band that had a giant pink bow on it and a big pink and white purse. Then she headed to the changing room.

"This is gross," Artemis muttered as she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked like the my little ponies had thrown up on her. Artemis shook her head and unzipped the book bag, she pulled out her arrows and bow and shoved them into her new purse. Then she picked up her old punk clothes and shoved them in the ratty book bag. She hung the book bag on the hook of the dressing room.

Now it was time to find a hair cutting place, because she doubted most girls who wore this kind of pink stuff had bright red hair.

"Hey Emily!" Artemis cried.

The blonde quickly turned around, "Yes?"

"Where is a place that I could get my hair done."

Emily smiled, "Four buildings down from here, Rose is an _amazing _hair cutter."

Artemis nodded, "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

LIDILIDI

"So," Ruth started as they walked, "tell me about yourself Wally."

Wally shrugged, "Don't you know everything."

Ruth shook her head, "No, why are you chasing this girl if she isn't your girlfriend."

Wally crossed his arms, "She's my friend!"

Ruth nodded, "Uh, but I don't see any of her other _friends_."

Wally shook his head, "I tried to get them to come. But they thought we should let Artemis cool off first, but if she runs then we might not be able to find her ever again."

Ruth nodded.

"Tell me about yourself, Ruth."

Ruth shrugged, "There isn't much to know. I ran away from home. Been living where ever for years."

"Why'd you run?"

Ruth shrugged, "Because, I felt like I could do more."

Wally nodded, "I get that."

Ruth looked at him, "You do? Because personally it seems like you still live at home."

"I do, still live at home, but I get you. I know the feeling," Wally sighed, thinking of how he had been a sidekick and how the team had changed what people saw him as, sort of.

LIDILIDI

"I'm looking for Rose," Artemis said before one of the two clerks standing at the counter could say anything.

The taller of the two looked over Artemis wearily, "I'm Rose," She said.

Artemis nodded, "Your friend Emily said you could do my hair, as you see I'm kind of changing style."

Rose nodded, "And what do you want?"

Artemis smiled, "Some extensions? And dye it orange, not bright, but normal."

Rose nodded, "Coming right up."

LIDILIDI

"Oh my god! Look!" Ruth pointed.

Wally followed her finger, a beat up old motorcycle was resting against a trash can, it's key still in.

"That's Jack's," Ruth said.

"So Artemis is here."

"But where?" Ruth asked looking around.

LIDILIDI

"We are almost done," Rose said as she clipped another extension on.

Artemis wiggled, "Can you hurry?"

Rose sighed, "I said we were almost done."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Oh okay."

Rose ran her fingers done the extension, "Okay, we are done." She spun Artemis around.

Artemis smiled at the mirror again she had become a girl she didn't know. Her long orange, almost the color of fire, flew down her shoulders. It clashed terribly with pink. And Artemis loved it.

"You have some old glasses laying around?" Artemis asked.

Rose made a face and reached into the draw and pulled out a pair of ugly brown glasses, one of the lens was broken out. Artemis grabbed it and popped the other lens out and slid it on her face.

"Perfect."

Rose just stared. Artemis reached into her bag and chucked dollars at Rose. "Thanks!" She cried and then she ran out the door.

And Rose just stared after her...

**Author's Note: That was a sucky ending to this chapter. Sucked. I know. But I'll write the next chapter later.**

** My spring break is ending! *SOBS!* And when I go back to school, I have this:**

** Test, test, test, project, exam, exam, exam, exam, test, test, exam, project, project, project, END OF SCHOOL!**

** Yeah, it's about to suck.**

** Anyway**

** Who saw the new episode? (Of Young Justice)**

** SPOILER AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE EPISODE!  
><span> DO NOT READ BELOW THIS LINE IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW! DO NOT!**

** The team came clean.**

** Artemis told about her parents and sister.**

** M'gann admitted she's that white monster thing. **

** And **

** Conner told them hey my dad is Lex.**

** LOL**

** Roy's the mole. **

** I knew it!**

** Okay I'm shutting up now... I have more writing to do.**

** -Lidi999**

** P.s. Wish me luck I have to write a paper on Neutron Stars. **


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Closer To You

Chapter Nine:

Artemis started down the street, new look and all, pulling her pink coat closer. This new look was gross, but it hid her well.

Well or she thought.

As soon as Artemis stepped out of the hair place she heard a voice. One voice that was very close to her.

"Maybe we should check the hair cutting place."

_SHOOT! _

Artemis thought, because that voice belonged to no other than Wally.

But where was he?

Artemis bent her head and from under her hair searched the street.

Wally wasn't hard to find in the crowd, with his red hair and freckled face. But who was that girl with him?

Artemis shook her head, it didn't matter who she was, it just mattered that Artemis had to get out of there before Wally knew it was her.

Artemis bit her lip and straighten her head, brushed her hair back and turned her back to Wally. She started to walk, fast but not to fast as if to look like she was running.

_Please, please, please don't look to close at me!_

"Here's the hair cutting place," Artemis heard Wally say.

"Let's go in."

Artemis stopped as she heard the door open and then closed.

_NO!_

Artemis knew this was bad because Rose was about to tell them a girl had come in with creepy red hair and wanted her hair turned orange. And that she was wearing pink.

Artemis turned and started to run, her sandals smacking the pavement, her heart matching ever smack.

_Smack, smack, smack._

Artemis didn't dare and look back.

LIDILIDI

Wally was coming down the street his eyes scanning for Artemis. She was here some where.

"Maybe we should check the hair cutting place," Wally said to Ruth.

Ruth nodded, "Good idea."

Wally sighed and looked around, there was a bunch of girls walking around. Which one was Artemis?

Wally bit his lip and looked around.

_God._

Up the street a little bit there was girl wearing pink from head to toe and she had long orange hair. The orange clashed terribly with the pink.

Wally shrugged, "Here's the hair cutting place," Wally said coming to a stop. The girl totally falling from his mind.

"Let's go in."

Wally grabbed the door and felt a blast of air on his face.

"Hey there!" One of the two clerks standing at the front desk cried at Wally and Ruth.

Wally walked up to the desk, "Uh, just wondering. Have you seen a girl. She would of had red hair and probably wanted a change."

The taller of the two girls nodded, "Yea! She just left! Like seriously. She had me dye it orange and put in extensions. She was wearing pink, gross pink."

_The girl! That had been Artemis!_

Ruth must of been thinking the same thing because she breathed, "Wally!"

Wally grabbed her arm and both turned and ran out the door.

And for the second time, poor Rose stood there just staring.

LIDILIDI

Artemis ran and ran, till she came to an alleyway and then she darted down it. Jumped on to a trash can and jumped to the fire ladder above her head. She started to climb, she had to get out of here.

LIDILIDI

Wally darted out on to the sidewalk, but the girl who was Artemis was gone. "She knew it was me!" Wally cried.

Ruth sighed, "There's no catching her now."

Wally shook his head, "Jump up."

Ruth made a face, "What?"

"Get on my back."

"Why?"

"Because, trust me. I can catch her."

So Ruth climbed up on to Wally's back wrapping her arm around his neck and he put his hands under her knees, "Hang on tight."

And then Wally took off.

LIDILIDI

_Get away, away. away._

Artemis jumped on to the next roof top.

Wally could not get her.

COULD NOT!

Because no way was Artemis going back to the team who hated her guts.

No way.

LIDILIDI

Ruth was staring at Wally.

_My god, I knew I had heard that voice before._

Kid Flash.

Kid Flash was holding her as he ran.

And his real name was Wally?

Wow...

LIDILIDI

Jump, run, jump, check behind your shoulder.

That was Artemis.

She looked up, she was almost out of building.

Artemis stopped and leaned over the building she was on and looked down. No sign of Wally anywhere.

Artemis looked across the street, and that's when she spotted it. A car, a very pink car, was parked outside a cafe. Key still in it. Artemis smiled.

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I had a tough first week back at school. And I wrote this chapter and then deleted half of it accidently. **


	10. Chapter 10: Junk is My Home

Chapter Ten:

Artemis had just stolen a car.

Okay, so not really "stolen." She had left a pile of money in it's place.

At least it was fast.

LIDILIDI

"Where'd she go?" Wally panted, his hands on his knees.

Ruth scanned every building, "Gone."

"Gone? What.. are... you... talking... about? She's... not... that... fast,  
>Wally panted.<p>

Ruth bit her lip, "You okay?"

Wally shook his head, "Running. Kills me."

"You need food?"

Wally nodded.

"Burgers?"

"Yes. please." Wally said pushing himself up.

LIDILIDI

Ruth and Wally sat across from each other, in an old timey booth.

Ruth took a small sip of her tea as Wally shoved his fifth burger down. Ruth rolled her eyes, "Do you ever stop eating?"

"Nope," Wally said as he shoved a handful of fries in his mouth, "can't."

Ruth sighed, "Don't talk with your mouth full, that's gross!"

Wally started laughing, "Whatever! Ruth! Whatever!"

LIDILIDI

Artemis had been driving for hours, when the car demanded she stopped for gas. "Well, I am pretty far," Artemis muttered as she pulled into an old gas station.

Artemis stepped out of the car and opened the gas tank.

"Hey, girly!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, why did guys always head her way? She turned around.

A guy with fluffed blonde hair and icy blue eyes was walking towards her. He had a sweater vest on.

_A sweater vest? Loser._

"You need some help?" The guy asked wiggling his eyebrow.

Artemis scrunched up her nose, "No."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, I'm a big girl," Artemis spat at him.

"You, sure?" He said moving closer to her.

Artemis backed up, ripping open her purse, "Look here buddy, I'm not afraid to shoot you in the head. With this arrow."

The guy bent over her purse and looked at the arrow, "That's going to hurt me?"

"Yes, when I fire it through your brains!"

The guy backed up, "Whoa, there sweet cakes!"

Artemis pulled out her bow, "Don't call sweet cakes," She loaded an arrow, "Back up, and take your sorry butt back to where you came from." The guy stood there frozen, "NOW!"

Sweater vest, turned and ran and Artemis just started laughing.

LIDILIDI

Ruth finished off her drink and looked at Wally, "We should get going."

Wally sighed, "If you want me to carry you, I'm going to have to eat for the next five years."

Ruth shook her head, "Artemis left the bike. Remember?"

"Aren't you suppose to give that back to what's his face?" Wally asked.

Ruth shrugged, "Not right away."

And that's how Wally ended up clinging to Ruth as she laughed, pushing the bike to max speed.

LIDILIDI

Artemis glanced at the dashboard clock, 11:46pm. It was getting late. Artemis yawned. She needed to find somewhere to crash for the night.

Mrs. Masson's Inn! Flashed ahead. It was a place to crash and that's all Artemis needed. She pulled into the parking lot. Turned off the car and tossed the keys into her bag.

Inside, was dumpy. Bad, really bad dumpy. The one light blub hanging above the front desk flittered. Artemis scanned the place. There was one sofa. Red and faded with, what Artemis hoped, was a coffee stain. Stuffing was slipping out from tears all over it.

"Hello?" Artemis called leaning against the old desk.

Suddenly the door behind the desk banged open and Artemis jumped. A lady about sixty or so came out of it. Curlers stuck in her hair, dark bags under her eyes. "What?" She muttered.

"D-do you have a room?" Artemis asked.

The lady reached under the desk and tossed Artemis a set of keys, "Second floor. Room ten."

And with that she turned and left.

Artemis stared at the key in her hand. What kind of crazy place had she just checked into?

LIDILIDI

Artemis stuck the key in the door and gave one small push, the door flew open. Inside, the room smelt like death. Artemis wrinkled her face, and sighed. The air was stiff.

"No air?" Artemis whispered.

The room wasn't much better then downstairs. An old sofa, a very old television, a small fridge, a beat up microwave, and a old bed. All in one tiny room, with one tiny window.

"Gross," Artemis whispered as she shoved open the door to the bathroom, which really looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a million years.

All of it was gross.

But Artemis was tried, very tried. So she threw herself down on the bed and with in minutes was fast asleep.

**Author's Note: Did you guys watch Young Justice Invasion? If not, fair warning, there will be spoilers.**

** Five years past...**

** WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!**

** M'gann and Conner broke up, and M'gann is dating fish dude, Lagoon Boy. You realize that's her "student." And by the way she saved Conner's butt in the start I thought they were still dating.**

** Where is Artemis and Wally?**

** Where is Aqua Lad?**

** Are Robin and Zatanna still dating?**

** Are Wally and Artemis still dating?**

** Are Aqua Lad and Rocket still dating?**

** How many batman like characters do you need. There is now Batman, Batgirl, Nightwing, and Robin. **

** I hate Lagoon Boy and M'gann together. They don't belong together. He doesn't need her. Conner needs M'gann. M'gann keeps him calm. They are each others missing parts.**

** And really it took them FIVE years to figure out what had happened and that part of the justice league were intergalactic criminals? Oh come on, all the heroes travel everywhere. I think they would of found out sooner. **

** I like the new Robin (Tim.) He's just so, right for being Robin. **

** Okay and if your going to add Beast Boy, where is the rest of the Teen Titians? Not that I want Starfire to come around, because she and Nightwing date. And I like Zatanna and Nightwing (The first Robin.)**

** UGH!**

** And I have to wait till next week for the answers.**

** UGH! **


	11. Chapter 11: I Love Her

Chapter Eleven:

In the morning Artemis was woken up by sunlight in her eyes. "Uh," Artemis moaned and rolled over, shoving her face into the pillow.

And then she remember she wasn't in her bedroom.

She sat up and looked around and let out a breath of relief. She was still alone.

_Still alone... _

_ No! Stop that!_

Artemis slid out of bed and ran her fingers through her hair. It was a mess. Artemis walked into the dumpy bathroom and found one, old, broken comb hiding under the sink.

"This is going to have to do," Artemis muttered and took to brushing her hair. It took a couple of minutes but finally she had finished and her stomach growled loudly at her.

Artemis smiled, it was time to get moving.

LIDILIDI

Ruth was filling up the bike and Wally had gone into the gas station for food. He was walking up to the counter carrying ten packs of mini-donuts, two sodas, a bag of chips, two packs of gum, and a big chocolate bar, when the T.V. hanging on the wall caught his attention.

"...Reported that his car was stolen at about seven last night-" The newscaster was saying.

Wally gasped and dropped everything right there and ran outside, "Ruth!"

Ruth rolled her eyes, "What Mr. Speed?"

"I know what Artemis is driving! She stole a car!"

Ruth dropped the gas pump, "Let's go!"

LIDILIDI

"Checking out already?" The lady at the front desk ask Artemis.

Artemis nodded, "Yea."

The lady took the key from Artemis, "Thank you very much."

Artemis paid her and walked out the door, she gave one glance at the car and sighed, she couldn't keep driving it. She opened the car door and tossed the keys into the front seat.

There, done.

Artemis shut the door and crossed her arms, but what now?

LIDILIDI

Ruth sighed, "We are suppose to track a car?"

Wally nodded, "Yes,"

Ruth and Wally were walking down the streets of the next town over from the gas station. Ruth had parked the bike because Wally said he needed to be able to walk around.

"I wonder if Artemis knows we know she stole a car," Ruth said.

Wally crossed his arms, "How would she know?"

Ruth sighed, "She can see T.V. Like anywhere."

Wally sighed, "Hello Wally," He slapped his forehead.

Ruth rolled her eyes, "Why do you do that?"

Wally made a face.

"The hello Wally thing?"

Wally rolled his eyes, "Oh it's something my friend M'g- Megan does."

Ruth nodded, "Uh huh? Tell me more about this Megan."

Wally sighed, "Before you jump places, I don't like her. Well I might of at one point. But she likes another guy and I-" Wally stopped.

"Like Artemis?" Ruth finished.

Wally shook his head, "I don't know."

LIDILIDI

Artemis knew.

She knew Wally knew she had stolen the car.  
>Just after she had ditched it and climbed to roof, the lady owning the awful hotel had ran out looked at the car and then called the cops. Artemis heard all about how the lady had saw it on T.V. and no she wasn't sure who had been using it. No, only one person had checked out. Just a sweet little girl.<p>

Artemis laughed at the sweet little girl part.

She wasn't sweet.

But now Wally had two things on her, the car and her look.

Artemis grabbed the fake hair and pulled it off. Then she ripped off the pink coat. It wasn't perfect but it would have to work till she could get somewhere safe.

Artemis peered over the edge of the room, making sure the women was gone and then stood up. Jumped to the next roof and again was off.

LIDLIDI

At the first light of a police car, Wally knew they had found the car.

From the first sight of the mad officer, he also knew Artemis was gone again.

"Ma'am you didn't see anyone sneaky?" The officer asked.

The old women stuck her hands into her pocket, "No, no sir. I told you a young girl with orange hair checked in last night and then check out a few hours ago. Nothing weird about her."

Ruth elbowed Wally in the side, "Artemis?" She whispered.

Wally nodded, "She's off again."

Ruth sighed, "I'll go get the bike." And she turned and headed back to where she had parked it.

Wally just stood there, staring the women throw her arms up. The officer getting redder by the minute. But just because he was staring doesn't mean he was watching.

His thoughts drifted, to Artemis. To her long blonde hair. To her sharp mind. To her quick comebacks. To the words she said to him. To every arrow she had let go flying, saving his butt. To all the times she had mocked him. And in that moment, Wally realized something.

He didn't like Artemis.

He loved her.

**SPOILERS AHEAD  
>You have been warned, 2nd episode of Young Justice Invasion <strong>

** Author's Note: Okay, I'm kind of liking Young Justice Invasion now. Conner still loves M'gann! HE DOES! And M'gann sort of likes him, but is confused too. **

** So Beast Boy is the kid M'gann had to give blood too. I like how he calls her sister. It's sweet. **

** SUPERMARTIAN FOREVER! **

** Dude, only Adam Strange was human.**

** And the whole time they are like Earthlings.**

** M'gann is from Mars!**

** Beast Boy is a alien/boy thing.**

** CONNER IS A CLONE! **

** Not normal humans.**

** Ps. Sorry for the cliffy, I have to update my other stories. I was begged. **

** -Lidi999.**


	12. Chapter 12: Back Hiding

Chapter Twelve:

A new town.

Artemis let out a big breath she didn't know she had been holding.  
>A new chance. to stay hidden.<p>

She brushed through the streets, people barely glanced her way.

It was perfect.

Artemis spotted a shopping mall ahead and smiled. She was going to get away this time.

She was.

LIDILIDI

"...And it's about ten more miles- Wally? Wally?"

Wally blinked at the sound of Ruth's voice, he had been lost in thought, "What?"

Ruth crossed her arms, "Wally? Were you listening?"

Wally nodded, "Yes."

"Then what I just say?" Ruth asked.

Wally just stared at her.

Ruth frowned, "So you weren't. Boys," She sighed.

"I was, I mean was kind of. Something about the next town? Sorry," Wally sputtered.

Ruth shook her head, "What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"Food," Wally asked, turning away from Ruth.

"Liar."

"No."

"Yes."

"No... Ok. Artemis," Wally sighed.

Ruth sighed, "Wally, we will find her."

Wally crossed his arms, "Yea, I guess."

But deep down inside Wally knew Artemis. He knew she wouldn't stop. She would keep running.

LIDILIDI

The mall.

The one thing every girl loved.

Artemis hated it, it was crowded. She didn't need more people watching her.

Sales clerks had eyes of hawks and if you even stopped for a second, the came behind you chiming in with, "Do you need any help?"

Artemis didn't need their help.

She could get away on her own.

But first she needed to change her stupid clothes.

She brushed past shops quickly, she needed one where the clerk wasn't a hawk. And then she found it.

It was a small clothing store shoved in between to bigger stores.

A clerk was leaning on her hand. Her eyes drifting shut. She looked bored.

Perfect.

Artemis stepped inside and the clerk barely moved her eyes. "Hey," she muttered without moving.

Artemis brushed past her desk and towards the back of the store. There she grabbed a pair of ripped jeans, skirts weren't very good for running, a purple top, and a pair of high heeled, white, zip up boots. Along with a big black purse and a floppy white hat. Then she walked into the changing room.

Artemis ripped off the ugly pink and white and slid on her new outfit. She also grabbed the old pink purse and pulled out her bow and arrows. She shoved them into the new bag and then slipped on her white hat.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked totally different.

She walked out of the dressing room, "You never saw me," She told the clerk as she dropped the money on the counter.

"Have a good day," The clerk muttered, her eyes closing all the way.

Artemis nodded, it was going to be a good day.

LIDILIDI

"Here we are," Ruth said as they rode into the town.

"We don't need to waste time, the mall now," Wally said.

Ruth sighed, "Fine."

And she hit the gas and the bike roared down the street.

LIDILIDI

Artemis brushed through the mob of people, bumping shoulder and shopping bags and getting evil looks from mothers who had to pull their kids out of the way.

But she didn't care.

She needed to get away. She needed her hair changed.

And in this mall there would be some place where she could change it and pay the clerk to tell no one she had been there.

That way, no one could track her.

She could move on.

No longer would she be Artemis. She could be anything.

The thought made Artemis smile to herself and it also made her pick up her pace, shoving past another mother who sent an angry glare.

But Artemis didn't care.

She was getting away.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I had a band thing this weekend and was gone all day Saturday.  
><strong>

**SPOILERS AHEAD  
>You have been warned, 3rd episode of Young Justice Invasion<strong>

** Aqua Lad is a bad guy?  
>WHAT NOOOOOOOOO!<strong>

** I love Aqua Lad.**

** And seriously his dad is Black Manta. **

** Does every hero have an evil parent?**

** Though I'm glad I know where he is. I HOPE HE IS ACTING AS A DOUBLE AGENT!**

** I think Artemis is in her bad guy form too. But we haven't seen her yet.**

** Oh and as for Kid Flash, well if you ever watched the Justice League cartoon you will know in like every time line the Flash died.**

** I think Flash died and Wally is now "The Flash."**

** And how stupid are they, you send all the senior leaguers away, two that didn't have to go, oh I see where this is going. **

** Lagoon boy I love this power.**

** I hate that he loves M'gann. IT'S CONNER AND M'GANN FOREVER!**

** Oh and on this episode Megan showed she got better at morphing over five years because she turned into that creepy little alien. **

** Also she did the "Hello Megan." Thing, I'm glad she hasn't stopped this. It shows us she is still M'gann that we love.**

** Roar, okay.**

** I have exams coming up.**

** BLAH!**

** So... it might be awhile, till the next update.**

** Trying to pass school here. **

** SORRY!**

** -Lidi999**


	13. Chapter 13: A Step Ahead

Chapter Thirteen:

Hair with Attitude.

"Stupid name," Artemis muttered as she walked inside.

"Helloooooo!" A cheerful voice cried as a girl came twirling to the counter. Her long red hair danced with her every twirl.

Artemis frowned at her.

"How may I help you?" The girl asked plopping her elbows down on the counter.

Artemis's frowned deepened. (**IF any of you want to fight me about Artemis's with the 's, it's correct. If I just wrote Artemis' that implies her name is Artemi. It does. We just went over it in English class. SO DON'T START!)**

The girl still smiled.

"I need my hair dyed and if you could put some fake hair in?"

The girl nodded, "What color?"

Artemis bit her lip, "Brown."

The girl took her elbows off the counter and held her arm out, "Right this way."

LIDILIDI

The mall was huge.

Huge.

Wally sighed, even with super speed-which he really couldn't use here- it would take awhile to search the whole mall.

Ruth crossed her arms, "If Artemis is already here, she is probably getting close to leaving. We need a hair place."

Wally looked at her.

"You really don't think she would stay with that stupid orange hair did you?" Ruth asked Wally bending her eyebrows.

Wally sighed, "I guess not, but where is the hair place?"

Ruth looked around, "No idea."

Wally sighed again, "Great."

LIDILIDI

"Almost done," The girl, who's name was Summer, said.

Artemis just stared ahead, "How much is this going to be?"

Summer thought for a second, "Forty."

"I'll give you eighty, and I was never here."

Summer froze, "What? Are you a criminal?"

Artemis shook her head, "I'm the good guy."

Summer still didn't go back to her work, "Then why?"

Artemis sighed, "It's a long story. I don't want to be found. Just please."

Summer stood frozen for three more seconds before she moved back to working.

Artemis let out a sigh.

LIDILIDI

So far Ruth and Wally had been in three different hair places. None of them had seen a girl fitting Artemis.

Wally was starting to think this was going to be impossible.

"Oh look!" Ruth cried.

Hair with Attitude the sign read.

"Let's go!" Wally cried.

Ruth nodded and grabbed Wally's arm, pulling him across to the store.

"Hello!" A cheerful clerk cried out, but she didn't look up. She was too busy counting cash.

"Hi," Wally said walking towards her.

The clerk tore her eyes from the cash and looked at Wally, she smiled and brushed her blonde hair back, "Well, hello there. I'm Summer, can I help you?"

Wally nodded, "I need to know if a girl has come in today, She's about this tall," Wally held up his hand, "Short choppy orange hair?"

Summer frowned, "No, sorry," She turned back to her cash and stuffed it into her pocket, "It's been pretty empty today. Only had one guy early this morning. Wanted his hair buzzed."

Wally sighed, "It's okay. Bye."

He stepped out of the store and Ruth followed.

"She's lying," Ruth said as soon as they were walking out in the crowd.

Wally looked at her, "What?"

"Did you see how much cash she had. To have your hair buzzed is twenty dollars. She had a hundred. Hair dye is forty."

Wally blinked, "So?"

"So, if she only had one guy, where the other eighty come from? I think Artemis dyed her hair again, and paid Blondie back there double to say she had never seen her."

"Or she had two people who needed hair dye."

"Or you're an idiot!" Ruth cried.

Wally frowned, "Okay miss. Smarty Pants. Then where is Artemis now?"

Ruth sighed, "On the run."

LIDILIDI

Artemis had seen the whole thing.

Wally and that girl.

They had gone in there, but Summer had covered.

Artemis lowered her newspaper and pulled the white hat on tighter; that girl was too smart.

She stood up and shoved her hands into her pockets.

One day she would thank Summer.

Right now she had to get going, she turned around.

"WHOA!"

Suddenly, Artemis was thrown back on to her butt. Her bag bouncing and landing a few feet from her.

Artemis blinked, she was now looking up at the ceiling of the mall, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. And looked around, just a few inches from her a guy was pushing himself up.

Artemis stood up and walked towards him, "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't see you."

The guy stood up ignoring Artemis's hand, "It's okay, no harm done."

Artemis bit her lip and looked at the guy, He was tall and had light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She guessed he might be counted as cute. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans along with a pair of beat of sneakers.

"You okay?" He asked.

Artemis nodded and bent over to pick her purse up.

"You sure?" The guy asked.

Artemis nodded again, "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry I ran into you."

The guy held out his hand, "My name is Matthew."

"Artemis."

"Nice to meet you," Matthew said.

Artemis nodded, "It's nice to meet you too."

Matthew smiled, "So you want to maybe grab something to eat?"

Artemis smiled back, "Sure, that would be great."

And as she walked towards the food court with Matthew she thought of the fact that Wally was leaving the mall. He was ahead of her.

He was never going to find her.

**Author's Note: ****SPOILERS for the 4th episode of Young Justice.**

** As of today we know where the whole original team is.**

** Aqua Lad is a bad guy.**

** Nightwing (First Robin), Superboy, and Miss. Martin still work on the team.**

** Rocket and Zatanna are on the Justice League.**

** Clone Roy is working solo while searching for the real Speedy who still is MIA.**

** And as for Wally and Artemis?**

** They are no longer heroes. Both are in college, and still dating since that first kiss long ago.**

** This episode was their 6th Valentines day together.**

** AWWWWWW!**

** Artemis was wearing what looks like a cheerleader outfit and she wears her hair long, no more ponytail, and bought Wally food. She really does love him.**

** But the most shocking part had to be right at the end.**

** Roy married Jade!**

** And they have a daughter?**

** Whoa.**


	14. Chapter 14: What's the Truth

Chapter Fourteen:

"So where are you from Artemis?" Matthew asked.

Artemis shrugged and took a bite of her hamburger, "Out of town."

Matthew nodded, "Cool."

"You lived here your whole life?" Artemis asked.

Matthew nodded, "Yep."

Artemis put her elbows on the table, "Seriously? That's lame."

Matthew nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Artemis smiled, "You want to get out?"

"Huh?"

"You want to get out of this town? I'm kind of on a road trip. You could come along," Artemis said.

Matthew looked at her, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am."

"So..."

"Do you take my offer?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Sure," Matthew said smiling, "When do we leave?"

Artemis balled up her trash, "Now."

LIDILIDI

"She's still in there," Ruth said as soon as they were outside.

"What? Who?" Wally asked spinning around to grab the door.

"Artemis, duh, idiot! Did you not see her?"

"Where?" Wally tugged the door.

Ruth put her hand on his arm, "She was the chick reading the newspaper with brown hair. Wearing the white cap? Jeans, purple top, white boots? She was watching us too close not to be her."

Wally dropped his hand, "We have to go get her."

Ruth shook her head, "We aren't going to chase her. She'll just get away. We are ahead now. She has to come out sometime so now we just wait."

"Wait?"

Ruth sat down on a bench, "Yep."

Wally sat down beside her and sighed, "Oh Artemis."

LIDILIDI

"Now?" Matthew asked?

Artemis crossed her arms, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm kind of in a hurry."

Matthew stood up and so did Artemis, "Well, if I could I would like to grab a few things."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "We can't go to your house."

"Then I'll get stuff from the mall."

Artemis sighed, "Okay."

"I'll be quick," Matthew said and reached out and took Artemis's hand, "I promise."

Artemis pulled her hand back, "Okay,"

And then Matthew and her headed out.

LIDILIDI

"How long is this going to take?" Wally asked.

Ruth sighed, "I don't know she's your girlfriend."

Wally shook his head, "Why can't we just go in there?"

Ruth sighed, "Wally, we have gotten close before and she just ran. Right now, she thinks we headed out, left for the next town. She thinks she is behind us, which puts her ahead. But we aren't. So we are ahead of her."

Wally ran his hand through his hair, "Okay."

Then the two of them fell into silence.

"Are you nervous?" Ruth asked.

Wally looked at her, "Why would I be nervous?"

"Because, you love this girl? What if she doesn't want to come back?"

Wally sighed, "I don't know."

"Are you going to let her go?" Ruth asked, "Or will you follow her?"

Wally put his head in his hands, "I don't know Ruth, I don't know."

"You should follow her," Ruth whispered.

Wally looked up at her, "Why?"

Ruth sighed, "Because, maybe I understand her. Maybe I was that run away girl. Maybe I wished some one had chased me. Saved me. But, they didn't. He didn't."

Wally looked at Ruth, her black curly hair her light blue eyes. Her non-caring. Her toughness. "I'm sorry."

Ruth shook her head, "It was a long time ago."

"Is that why you are helping me?"

Ruth nodded, "I don't want Artemis to be like me."

Wally nodded, "Don't worry."

Ruth smiled, "Hey, that's my line."

Wally shrugged, "Too bad."

LIDILIDI

Artemis trailed behind Matthew as he went from store to store, buying clothes, a suitcase, and toothpaste.

And then just when she thought he was done he turned to her, "I need to go one more place. Okay?"

Artemis just sighed, "Fine,"

And so they walked through the mall past stores and stores and stores.

And then both of them were standing in front of Hair with Attitude.

"Eh, why are we here?" Artemis asked.

Matthew smiled, "I work here some on the weekends. Thought I collect my last paycheck."

Artemis nodded and Matthew pushed open the door.

"MATTHEW!" Came the cheerful voice of Summer.

"Hey, Sum." He laughed walking to the counter.

Summer smiled, "Hey, what are you doing here. You don't work till Saturday."

Matthew shrugged, "Just came to get my paycheck early, I'm actually quitting."

Summer's mouth fell to the floor, "What?"

"I'm leaving town. Sum. With Artemis," He waved his arm.

Summer blinked and stared at Artemis, "It's you!" She cried.

Artemis sighed, "Hey."

Matthew blinked, "You guys know each other?"

Artemis nodded. "I did her hair this morning!" Summer blurted, "Oh and by the way a guy came in here looking for you."

Matthew stared at Artemis, "A guy?"

"Yes, but I told him I hadn't seen you just like you asked," Summer said.

Artemis could feel her face getting hot.

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend," Matthew hissed.

"I-I don't."

"Then who's this guy?"

"Just a guy. Just a friend."

Matthew stared, "Who are you really Artemis?"

Artemis shook her head, "I'm who you see."

"Why'd you have your hair changed?" Summer asked.

"Just cause I didn't like orange."

"Then why'd you have it dyed orange in the first place?" Summer asked.

Artemis stared at her.

"I could tell, when I had to bleach the orange out, you have dyed it another time too, I could tell. Why do you keep changing your hair?"

Artemis looked from Matthew to Summer and back, "I-I..." She spun on her heels and darted out the door.

"ARTEMIS!" Matthew screamed after her.

But Artemis didn't look back, she couldn't.

**Author's Note: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! This is my third most popular story, right behind Life Without You and Percy Jackson and the Hogwarts Kids.**

** To those of you reading my other stories, sorry they haven't been updated. Let me finish this one and then I'll finish the others. Okay!**

** -Lidi999**


	15. Chapter 15: Caught

Chapter Fifteen:

Artemis darted through the mob of people, tears streaming down her face. She didn't even know why she was crying.

And somehow she found herself back in the food court and she threw herself down at a table, wrapping her arms around herself. She cried.

And cried, cried for failing.

Cried for her lost blonde hair.

Cried for being found out.

And cried for her teammates. She cried because she felt stupid, she had left. But they hadn't cared.

_Wally._

Why?

_"Artemis why'd you leave Wally?"_

This sent a new wave of tears.

_"Because, I was afraid."_

LIDILIDI

"Shouldn't she be out by now?" Wally asked.

Ruth shrugged, "Maybe."

Wally stood up, "I'm going in."

Ruth grabbed his arm, "No!"

"Yes! What if she's hurt?"

Ruth made a face, "I don't think it's her you have to be worried about being hurt. She has arrows."

Wally pulled his arm loose and sat back down, "Fine. I'll stay, but she has five minutes and then I'm going in."

Ruth crossed her arms, "Fine."

Wally nodded.

LIDILIDI

_"Artemis! STOP CRYING!"_

_ "I-I can't!"_

_ "Yes you can!"_

_ "Oh great, I'm talking to myself."_

Artemis sighed and brushed her hand over her eyes. Life was getting worst.

LIDILIDI

"Four fifty," Wally muttered, "Four fifty-three, four fifty-five."

Ruth crossed her arms, "You can't go in there."

Wally was already standing, "Four fifty-eight."

Ruth sighed.

"Five, it's been five minutes Ruth."

Ruth gave Wally the evil eye.

Wally crossed his arms, "I'm going in."

Ruth sighed again.

"Okay," Wally muttered and walked towards the doors.

Ruth took a deep breath, "Good luck," She called.

Wally turned back and smiled at her, "Thanks."

When Wally stepped inside the mall, he spotted the crying girl in a second. Her head pressed in her hands, tears poured down.

Wally looked around, no one was stopping to ask if she was okay.

_"I can stop, right? I mean there is no Artemis anywhere and she would have to walk right past me."_

Wally nodded to himself and walked towards the girl.

"Hey," He said, "you okay?"

The girl looked up and Wally gasped...

LIDILIDI

Artemis was crying and crying, still. But no one was asking if she was okay, which only made her cry harder.

So when she heard feet coming towards her she thought it was mall cops, coming to tell her to pull herself together and get out of their mall.

But instead a voice asked, "Hey, you okay?"

Artemis looked up and the boy standing there gasped.

And Artemis was looking into the eyes of Wally.

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to be put up. Exams! Oh and Marching Camp. You ever been in Marching band or Color guard? If not, it is NOT as easy as it looks. I promise.**

** Uh, I tripped over my own foot like sixteen times.**

** Oh but on the bright side I got a 100 on my exam when I thought I was going to fail. :)**

** -Lidi999**


	16. Chapter 16: You Are My Spitfire

Chapter Sixteen:

Both Artemis and Wally stared dumbfounded at each other. Both couldn't believe the other was standing there. Staring at them.

Was it really this easy?

_"Am I dreaming?"_

_ "Is that REALLY Artemis?"_

Thoughts flew through their minds.

And then Wally opened his mouth, "Artemis?"

Artemis went to stand up, but it was to late. Wally grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

And both of them started crying.

Wally crying of joy for the fact he had found Artemis.

Artemis crying, well she wasn't sure.

"Artemis!" Wally said and let her go.

Artemis slid back down into the seat, she didn't say anything.

Wally pulled up a chair and sat beside her, "Artemis?"

Artemis looked at Wally, "Wally."

Wally gave her a huge smile, "Artemis! I'm so glad you are okay."

Artemis frowned, "Of course I'm okay Kid Idiot. I've had my arrows."

Wally sighed, "Artemis you have no idea how much I missed you."

Artemis frowned again, "No one cares about me Wally. If they did where is the rest of the team?"

Wally's smile dropped, "Well, uh. They-"

Artemis nodded, "Knew it. See? And you don't even care."

Wally shook his head, "I do!"

"Then who the girly? The one following you around?"

Wally bent his eyebrows, "Ruth? She was stalking you the first morning you ran away. She told me she could help me find you."

Artemis sighed, "Yea? Well I guess she was right. You found me. Yippee. What now?"

"You come home Artemis."

"Wally, I can't come back."

"And why not?"

Artemis looked away, "Wally, you don't understand. Ditching the team? How do I go back to that? How do I go back to my mother?"

Wally put his hand on Artemis's shoulder, "You just do Artemis. You just do."

Artemis looked back and met his green eyes, "Wally-"

"Artemis, please."

Artemis looked down, "I-I don't know Wally. It's-"

Artemis's talking was cut off, by the sudden fact Wally had lifted her face and was kissing her.

Artemis relaxed and wrapped her arms around Wally's neck.

And then she realized something.

She was KISSING WALLY!

Whoa.

And when they pulled apart, Artemis blinked, "Did you just..."

"Yes," Wally muttered.

"Why?"

Wally sighed, "I, well, I-"

"Love me?" Artemis asked.

Wally nodded.

Artemis sighed, "I love you too Wally."

Wally looked at her, "You do?"

Artemis looked away a blush sneaking on to her cheeks, "Yea, I guess. I mean yea. Yes. I always have Kid Idiot."

Wally sighed, "Artemis. Did you know the Doctor Fate mask told me about you. Though I thought it was talking about M'gann. And still did till right this second. It told me to find my own little Spitfire who wouldn't let me get away with anything. And that's you."

Artemis lifted her hand and punched Wally in the shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?" Wally cried.

Artemis looked at him, "You couldn't have figured that out earlier? YOU IDIOT!"

Wally rubbed his shoulder, "You call me Kid Idiot for a reason."

"Uh not to interrupt, but is this Artemis?"

Both Wally and Artemis jumped at the sound of a voice so close.

"Ruth!" Wally cried.

Ruth tucked her hands in her jacket pocket, "Is this Artemis?" She asked looking at Artemis who ducked her head.

Wally smiled, "Yep. Artemis this is Ruth. Ruth this is Artemis."

Artemis looked up, "Hello Ruth."

Ruth nodded, "Nice to finally meet you. Since you are all Wally ever talks about."

Artemis looked at Wally, "Oh, really?"

Ruth nodded, "Yep."

Wally blushed, "Not true Ruth."

Ruth rolled her eyes, "It is."

Artemis smiled, a real smile, "Hey Ruth, not to be rude, but could you," Artemis looked from Wally to her, "you know?"

Ruth frowned for a second but then smiled, "Oh! Yea! Uh, I've got to go to the bathroom. Be right back." She smiled at Artemis and then walked off.

"Why'd you do that?" Wally asked.

"So I could do this," Artemis grabbed Wally and kissed him again.

When Artemis pulled back, Wally smiled, "Love you."

Artemis made a face, "I don't hate you."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it," Wally said poking Artemis in her side.

"Stop!"

"You say it!" Wally said poking her again.

"Stop! PLEASE! And I'll say it."

Wally pulled his hands back and smiled.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "I love you Wally."

"Good Girl."

"Aw, how sweet."

Artemis and Wally jumped again to face Ruth.

"How long have you been standing there?" Wally asked.

Ruth smiled, "Long enough. Lovebirds."

Artemis made a face, "No nicknames!"

Wally stuck out his tongue, "Why not my Spitfire?"

"WALLY!"

Wally busted out laughing while Artemis just shook her head.

When Wally finally stopped he looked at Artemis, "So you coming home?"

Artemis ran her fingers through her hair and looked from Ruth to Wally. "Am I allowed?" She asked.

Wally took her hand and gave it squeeze, "Of course you are Artemis."

Artemis looked at Wally and smiled, "Then yes."

Wally smiled, "I'm glad."

Artemis nodded, "I am too."

**Author's Note: THAT'S NOT THE END! I PROMISE! I'm writing yet another chapter and probably an epilogue.**

** Okay and so you are not totally lost. This story takes place after the Young Justice episode where Red Arrow gets all mad at Artemis because she tries to take down the bad guys (Jade) all alone and Sportsmaster corners her in her room. So no Wally and Artemis haven't kissed yet (Till now) in my story. **

** Also as for episode five of Young Justice Invasion, nothing really cool.**

** No Conner in the episode. :(**

** Just M'gann, Wondergirl, Batgirl, and Bumblebee. Also Blue Beetle but he didn't do the mission with the girls.**


	17. Chapter 17: Back Home

Chapter Seventeen:

M'gann was standing in the kitchen making dinner for the team when she heard a call.

"HELLO? Anyone home?"

M'gann dropped the knife she was holding, she knew that voice! It was Wally! She ran out of the kitchen and into the main entrance.

"Wally!" She cried throwing herself at the boy, and giving him a big hug.

"Hey Megs," Wally chuckled.

"What's with all the noise? I was trying to-" Robin stopped mid-sentence. "Wally?" He asked.

"What the-" Conner asked.

"Wally! It's Wally!" M'gann cried waving her arms.

"Did I hear right? Wally?" Zatanna asked walking into the room with Aqua Lad.

"Wally you have returned," Aqua Lad said, "Why?"

Wally smiled at the team, "Well, maybe I should show you?"

"Show us what? Because if it's your birthmark, Wally, no one wants to see that again," Zatanna said shaking her head.

Wally shook his head, "No! It's not that! Girls come in here please."

"Girls?" Conner whispered to Robin who shrugged.

And then out of the shadows stepped two girls.

One was slightly shorter than the other, she had curly black hair and light blue eyes that could piece your soul.

The other was tall and slender, she straight brown hair and grey eyes. Something was familiar about her.

"Hey," The first girl, the short one, said. Her eyes scanning the team. "I'm Ruth." She looked at the other girl.

The second girl raised her head and looked at Wally who nodded. "Hi," Her voice rang out, "guys."

The team let out a huge collective gasp.

"Artemis," All of them breathed out.

Artemis nodded.

"Artemis!" M'gann cried and in a second she was hugging Artemis.

And then Zatanna was.

And then the whole team.

"Hey guys! I can't breath!" Artemis cried.

The team let go.

"You came home? Why?" Aqua Lad asked.

Artemis shook her head, "I didn't come. Wally found me. Wally and Ruth actually."

"Why is your hair brown?" Robin asked.

Artemis sighed, "Part of me trying to get away. Don't worry it will grow back."

Aqua Lad nodded, "We are all very glad you have found your way back to us."

Artemis smiled, "I'm glad to be home. You guys are my family. I'm really sorry."

"No, we should be the sorry ones," M'gann said, "we made you feel unwelcome."

Robin nodded, "We are sorry Artemis."

Artemis smiled, "I know guys. And don't worry, I forgive you. You are, like I said, my family."

Wally walked over to Artemis, "Um, guys."

Everyone looked at him.

Wally smiled, "So about Ruth," He started glancing at Ruth, "she helped me find Artemis so I think we should do something special for her."

"Such as?" Aqua Lad asked.

Ruth sighed, "I'm really sneaky. And smart. And I was thinking I could help you guys on some missions with locating people. Since you know, I'm just Ruth."

Aqua Lad looked at Ruth and then sighed, "I do not know. Sometimes the missions, they are dangerous."

Ruth threw up her hands, "I know, but some. Others I could just stay here."

Aqua Lad looked at Robin, "Robin?"

Robin shrugged, "It's up to you, you are the leader."

Aqua Lad nodded and turned to the team, "All in favor of Ruth joining our team."

Everyone raised their hand.

"Then it is decided," Aqua Lad turned to Ruth, "you are on."

Ruth smiled, "Seriously! Thank you!" She cried.

Artemis stepped forward and hugged her. Ruth hugged her back.

And the team started to turn and leave.

"Whoa!" Wally cried, "Wait!"

The whole team turned back and looked at him. "What now?" Conner asked.

Wally looked at Artemis and Artemis stepped towards him knowing what was about to happen.

Wally smiled, "Guys, I would like you to meet my _girlfriend._"

The team let out a gasp and looked at Artemis.

"He isn't lying. I'm Wally's girlfriend. And he is my boyfriend."

M'gann let out a sigh, "Oh thank God."

The whole team turned towards her.

"Did I say that out loud?" She asked.

Wally nodded, "You kind of did Megs."

M'gann threw up her hands, "I didn't mean it that way! No offense Artemis."

Artemis busted out laughing, "Calm down M'gann. It's okay."

Wally smiled, "Yea, because now if I was to hit on you Artemis would take me out with an arrow."

Artemis gave him a light kiss on his cheek, "You are correct."

"See?" Wally laughed.

And the whole team laughed including Ruth.

"Wait, what's that smell?" Conner asked.

Wally sighed, "We have been over this none of us have senses like you."

Conner shook his head, "Cooking? It smells good."

M'gann smiled, "My dinner, thanks. Oh! wait that smells means it almost done."

Wally smiled, "Food, I'm starving." And as if on cue his stomach growled.

M'gann smiled, "Come on then we can all go eat. I made enough for everyone."

And so together the team walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

And as they sat down at the table, Wally took Artemis's hand under the table.

And Artemis looked around at everyone, and smiled.

This was home.

This is where she belonged.

LIDILIDI

It was midnight and Artemis was sitting out on the beach watching the waves when she heard foot steps coming up behind her. She didn't even turn around. She knew who it was.

"Hey," Wally said as he sat down beside her.

Artemis rested her head on his chest, "Hi."

Wally kissed the top of her head, "Why aren't you asleep?"

Artemis shrugged, "Can't."

Wally nodded and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry, it will be blonde soon enough," Artemis said.

Wally laughed, "It doesn't matter to me. I love you whatever hair color you have."

Artemis looked up at Wally, "Yea, but I'm not really the Artemis, without blonde hair. Everyone who knows me as a hero knows that I have blonde hair."

"Who said superheroes can't change?"

Artemis shook her head, "I love you Wally."

Wally smiled at her, "I love you too."

And then they kissed.

Artemis, after they had pulled apart, buried her face into Wally's chest. "Kid Idiot," She whispered.

Wally just shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, "Spitfire."

And there they sat on the beach till both of them had fallen asleep in each other arms.

**The End**

_And that boys and girls is the story of Spitfire._

_ *Cheers*_

_ Aw thank you._

**Author's Note: Not the end, though it says The End. I have an epilogue. (If I can WRITE IT!) **

** But before that I would like to say thank you.**

** Thank you to all the reviews who made me laugh and smile at everything you all wrote.**

** Thank you to all of the favorites (both author and story) I've gotten from this.**

** And I would like to thank my brain for coming up with these ideas when I was stuck, sometimes at the worst time, but at least I got them. **

** If you really liked this story check my other stories. Read them! And then review.**


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Nine sets of eyes watched to two fighters below. The girl and the boy. The was fifteen, slender and quicker than her brother, eleven, who was slightly pudgy. (Don't worry, it's was just baby fat.)

"Ready?" The girl asked, whipping her red hair out of her grey eyes.

The boy shook his head, sending a wave of blonde hair into his face, "No."

The girl met his green eyes and smiled, "Too bad."

She was forward in a flash. Her foot collided with the boy's knees sending him down. He hit the floor hard.

"YES! I WIN AGAIN!" The girl cried as she threw her arms up, she spun around to face the nine people watching her. "How was that?" She asked.

The nine looked at each other and then nodded.

"Very good Marcie, it only took you three point two seconds to take Parker down."

Marcie beamed, "Thank you."

"But Parker doesn't have powers."

Marcie sighed, "I know, I know, and how am I going to deal against someone with powers. Blah, blah."

"No, not blah. Marcie, this is serious business."

Marcie ducked her head, "Sorry Nightwing."

Nightwing shook his head, "That is okay, I understand, you are young. But you still need more training."

Marcie nodded, "Yes."

Nightwing smiled, "That will be it for now."

"Computer, lights!" Ruth called.  
>The lights clicked on and Marcie turned to Parker, "Come on, get up," She said offering him her hand.<p>

Parker took her hand and Marcie pulled him up. She ruffled his hair, "Good job Parker, I kicked your butt today!" She laughed.

Parker frowned, "I don't have powers to defend myself."

Marcie shrugged, "Don't worry Parker you and Norah can be the archers."

Parker sighed, "But Norah might have powers."

"That's right she might," Both kids jumped and spun around.

Artemis smiled at the both of them, "Did I scare you? I'm sorry."

Marcie smiled at her mom, "Nah, I don't get scared." She ran her fingers through her hair.

Artemis shook her head, "You did very good today Marcie. Parker you too."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Parker fell on his butt."

Artemis shook her head, "It is not always about winning."

Parker stuck his tongue out at his older sister, "See Marcie?"

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Mom, where's dad?"

Artemis shook her head, "Well, when I left the house he was dressing Norah."

Marcie sighed, "Dressing Norah is a hard job."

Artemis nodded, "That's why I let your father do it."

"Artemis," Nightwing said walking over to the family, "not to be rude, but can I borrow your daughter?"

Artemis nodded, "Go ahead."

Nightwing nodded at Marcie to follow him. "Where are we going?" Marcie asked as Nightwing lead her out of the training room.

Nightwing shook his head, "Hold your horses."

Marcie rolled her eyes, she had no idea how Nightwing was so calm all the time.

Nightwing lead her down the halls and pushed open a door, "Computer lights," He commanded.

"Recognized Nightwing," The computer chimed.

The lights flickered on to show a totally empty room.

"It's empty," Marcie said.

"And sound proof," Nightwing said.

Marcie looked at him, "What?"

Nightwing smiled, "Don't worry, it's not bad. I wanted to talk to you. I'm forming a new team."

Marcie gasped, "Really? With who?"  
>Nightwing laughed, "You, and all the other kids. Mine too."<p>

Marcie gasped again, "Oh my god! You are serious? We would get to go on missions?"

Nightwing nodded, "And train."

Marcie nodded, "I would _love _to train with someone other than Parker."

"Yes, I know. But you have to understand. You are teammates. No fighting. Some of them will have different powers, some will have none, like Parker."

Marcie nodded, "I understand."

Nightwing smiled, "Good because I wanted you to do something special for this team."

Marcie nodded, "Anything."

Nightwing looked at her, "Be the leader?"

"Yes- Wait did you say leader?"

Nightwing nodded, "Yes, I did."

"But what about Janette, your own daughter? Or Hale, son of Aqua Lad who was the leader.

Nightwing sighed, "I've looked at them, but Marcie you have a strong mind. I think you could do it. Hale, well he can be a little stubborn. And Janette a little wild."

"But-"

"I've talked to everyone on my team, even your own mother thinks you should."

Marcie sighed, "What if I'm not good enough?"

Nightwing bit his lip, "See, I faced the same problem when they nominated me for leader. And I was too afraid. But Marcie I've watched you, you could do it."

Marcie looked away, "I don't know."

"Say yes."

"Fine, yes. I'll be leader. When do I get to meet the rest of them."

"Today."

Marcie jumped, "Today!"

Nightwing nodded, "Don't worry, no one bites."

"And who all is coming?"

Nightwing sighed, "Well it will be you, Parker, Norah, Zuri, the twins Ben and Will, Ike, Janette, Sander, Hale, Vanessa, and Farah."

Marcie frowned, "Norah and Ike are only three and two."

Nightwing nodded, "I know that very well, their parents will be there, but I thought it couldn't hurt to have their brains get used to seeing you."

Marcie sighed, "And no one is going to beat me up?"

Nightwing laughed, "No, no one will."

Marcie sighed, "So when's this meeting?"

Nightwing smiled, "In ten minutes."

LIDILIDI

Marcie stood in front of a group of super kids. It was a little scary. Especially since Hale, who had inherited his father's strength and height kept glaring at her.

"Um, can I have your attention," Marcie called.

The room fell silent and all eyes stared at her.

"Um, I'm Marcie West. Daughter of Kid Flash and Artemis. And I'm going to be your leader on this team Nightwing is putting together-" Hale raised his hand.

"Yes Hale?" Marcie asked.

"What powers do you have?"

"Eh, what?"

"What powers do you have or are you like your mother."

"Oh, well I have super speed," Marcie said.

Hale nodded.

Marcie turned back to the group, "Now if you could please hold questions till the end. This team will be like the first. We will work side by side with the Justice League and have missions and will train-" Hale's hand went up again, "Yes Hale?"

"So this is a team for sidekicks?"

Marcie shook her head, "No."

Hale nodded again.

Marcie sighed, "And we will train. Together learning from one another. And right now the members are as follows: Me, my brother, Parker, Zuri, Ben, Will, Janette, Sander, Hale, Vanessa and Farah. Ike and Norah will join us when they are older. And the cave will be our training place and were will we get missions," She paused, "And that's about it. Any questions?"

Everyone in the room looked around.

Then Zuri raised her hand.

"Zuri?" Marcie asked.

Zuri frown, "Uh, well, I'm only a beginner shape shifter and sometimes I have trouble with it, is that going to be a problem."

Marcie shook her head, "No, we are only just starting, you aren't expected to be perfect."

Ben, or was it Will, raised his hand.

"Ben," Marcie said taking a guess, Conner had told her before the meeting that Ben did most of the talking.

"Uh, do we get to beat things up?" He asked looking at Will, "We really like beating things up."

"Boys!" M'gann hissed from the back of the room where she was holding Ike.

Marcie sighed, "There will be times when you get to use your super strength for 'beating things up' I guess. But please hold back from beating up teammates."

Vanessa raised her hand, "Uh my mother told me that the Justice League worked with them. Will they work with us?"

"Vanessa please wait till I call on you, but yes. Also our parents will work with us sometimes, since they understand our powers well."

Vanessa smiled, "So dad can train Hale to talk to fish?"

Hale sent his sister a dirty look.

Marcie nodded, "Yes."

Everyone fell silent again.

"Anymore questions?" Marcie asked no one raised their hand, "Okay, then this meeting is over."

Everyone stood up and Marcie smiled.

"Hey Marcie,"

Marcie spun around Hale was standing there.

"Oh Hi Hale."

"Good job on the speech. I'm sure you we make a great team leader."

Marcie stuck a strand of red hair behind her ear, "Oh thanks. And Hale I'm really sorry about you not getting to be leader."

Hale shrugged, "It's no biggie."

Marcie glanced at his deep brown eyes, was it really "No biggie?"

Hale smiled, "Marcie?"

Marcie blinked, "Oh yea."

Hale rubbed his shoe against the floor, "The rest of our new team is going to the kitchen for some of M'gann's world famous cookies, you coming?"

"M'gann's cookies. I would not miss," Marcie laughed.

Hale nodded, "I know, but first I think some one would like to talk to you." Hale nodded his head towards the corner where Wally and Artemis stood, Artemis holding Norah.

Marcie nodded, "Okay, I'll be right there." Then she jogged across the room to her parents.

"Hale huh?" Artemis asked.

"What?" Marcie asked.

Wally smiled, "Don't worry Marcie he is a great kid."

"What are you guys talking about?" Marcie cried.

"You flirting with Hale and Hale flirting back," Artemis said.

"Eh! What! Ew! MOM I wasn't flirting with Hale! We were talking."

"Well you might of been "talking" but when I was a kid, Marcie, that's how boys flirted."

"Dad! We are teammates! We can't date."

"Your mother and I were teammates. M'gann and Conner were teammates. Zatanna and Nightwing were teammates. Aqua and Rocket were teammates."

Marcie made a face, "Ew! Dad! Don't talk about when you and mom were kids! It creeps me out."

Wally and Artemis started laughing.

Marcie stuck out her tongue, "I'm going to go get a cookie now! Bye!" Marcie turned and ran from the room and can speeding into the kitchen.

"Ah Marcie!" M'gann cried handing her a plate full of cookies, "Got to eat up."

Marcie smiled and took the cookie and got a glass of milk, "Thanks." Then she sat down at the table.

Hale smiled at her as she sat down at the head of the table and Marcie blushed thinking about what her parents had said.

Parker held up his milk glass, "To my sister, Marcie. Our Leader!" He cried.

"To Marcie," The rest of the team echoed.

Marcie took a sip of her milk and smiled, this was her team, her family. It was going to be a fun, fun life.

**The End**

** Author's Note:**

** Here our the kids incase you actually care. This thing (-15) after a kid's name means how old they are. The main kids named before the kids is that kids parents. And why Ben and Will are listed on the same line isn't a typo. Ben and Will are twins. Double Trouble!  
>Oh and the nine sets of eyes belonged to: Rocket, Aqua Lad, Conner, M'gann, Artemis, Wally, Ruth, Zatanna, and Nightwing<strong>

** Hey comment if you want me to take these kids and write a story. Because if you do, I'll write more about Hale and Marcie. **

** Oh my GOD that was long.**

** And I wrote it in a day!**

** Artemis and Wally:**

** Marcie-15**

** Parker-11**

** Norah-3**

**M'gann and Conner:**

** Zuri-16**

** Ben and Will-8**

** Ike-2**

** Zatanna and Nightwing:**

** Janette-16**

** Sander-8**

** Rocket and Aqua Lad:**

** Hale-17**

** Vanessa-12**

** Farah-7**


	19. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

** THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER!**

** Okay so you all are asking for the story on the kids.**

** SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

** I'M GOING TO WRITE IT!**

** It will be up A.S.A.P! **

** Named (Most likely) Marcie West.  
>Look for it.<strong>


End file.
